The Epitomy Of Power: Kodoku Strikes
Raiku and his teammate, Toramaru were coming from the Land Of Rice Patties to apprehend a criminal by Genzou. They were succesful and were heading home, until an unusual trace of chakra was approaching. They stopped at a clear area and waited for the approaching person. In an instant, a figure wearing a Suna flak jacket had appeared. "I am Kodoku, Where is Genzou?!", without a second to waste, he loudly asked. "Who?", Toramaru acted dumb, but the glare of the man was frightening, even though his chakra is not that dark, as pointed by Raiku. "Don't mess with me." he said. "We have taken him into custody, by order of the Mizukage." Raiku told the man, who was not pleased. "I will kill him by order of revenge. He will pay for organising an assassination of my parents"... Raiku and Toramaru were shook by this. "You won't have him. Revenge is not right", said both as they regained composure.. Without wasting time, Kodoku executed handseals. "Wood Release: Wood Human Technique" as a gigantic figure appeared, growling at the two boys. Toramaru, wasting no second, took out his Scroll and started rotating, releasing tagged Kunais in all angles, as Raiku had difficulty dodging. "You idiot! You're gonna Kill me!", Spoke Raiku as he manifested wind chakra in his arms. "Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist!!" as he emits a shock wave from his palm, which merely scratches the Wood Human. Kodoku simply jumped atop the gigantic beast and It started stomping the two boys as Kodoku let out a sigh. Suddenly, the Wood Human is blocked by Isobu as he then emits a Tailed Beast Ball, followed by a Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet, and utilizing its tails, completely demolishing the Wood Human. Kodoku easily evades all of the attacks directed at his small statue, then he made a handseal, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!!" as trees instantly emerged binding Isobu and the opponents. Raiku, sensing chakra beneath, warns Toramaru to jump up on Isobu's back, executing handseals, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique as he spews flames at all angles and incinerate the trees. Whilst Raiku is occupied with the Forest, Kodoku appears infront of Isobu with hand in its chest, "Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society With Bliss-Bringing Hands", as he suppressed the beasts chakra in mere moments, shocking the others, especially Isobu, who saw that Kodoku has surpassed Hashirama in the Wood Release. angered, the duo began their assault, with Raiku using Impulse to increase speed and reflexes, and Toramaru making a handseal. "Flying Raijin Jutsu!!", as Toramaru screamed, Teleporting behind Kodoku with a sphere of chakra in his foot, "Tiger Drive Jutsu!!" as he landed the sphere with a massive thrust from his head as Raiku appears thrusting his gale fist. Kodoku makes a Cloak made of wood which then helps him withstand the attack, but the Tiger Drive had left a scratch. "I should avoid those Kick next time." Toramaru Manifests a Golden sphere resembling a bijudama, firing it at Kodoku. "Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall as Kodoku makes the wall, but it is penetrated and the immense force completely Destroyed his cloak. Shocking Kodoku as he then executed, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom" creating trees that create sleep-inducing pollen. Raiku, realizing how bad the situation is, used his Medical techniques and released Isobu's suppressed chakra to flow in Toramaru. Toramaru then used Full power Tailed Beast Shockwave which surpassed even a full-scale Shinra Tensei. The Shockwave uprooted the trees whilst incinerating them and removed the pollen around. "Wow... Impressive... But you forgot a particular rule... Keep your eyes on the enemy!!," As a tree appeared from below, tying Raiku as a Wood Clone suppressed chakra once more. "Your chances are slim, Children," Saviour's appearance At the brink of death, Raiku sensed familiar chakra, he smiled. "Say that again, Dude?," he made a grin as suddenly, the tree binding him Vanished. Behind a tiresome Raiku, his brother Heiwa Uchiha appeared, with a fit of range in his now Crimson eyes and gritting his teeth in anger. "KODOKU!!" Noting Heiwa's chakra and anger, he immediately entered Sage Mode and created his Ultimate Statue. "H-H-Heiwa... I do not wish to fight you... I just want revenge On the guy who orchestrated the death of my parents." as he spoke sobbing. Heiwa simply formed a deep voice at Kodoku. "Kodoku. Leave... now," "NO!... He killed them," Kodoku said as he formed handseals and Gigantic tendrils formed around Genzou, about to kill him. "Revenge is coming," "Kodoku.. You are a guardian of peace... Revenge is not the way of the Guardian! Please... Stop this battle... You were about to kill my brother and I will let that go... Just... Please stop". Heiwa pleaded as his eyes turned to normal. Kodoku was speechless. The statue faded away as he tried to grab his thoughts. "Why... I just wanna know why... Why he did it.." he stated, as eyes became glassy. Genzou had listened from afar, looking on at the mighty shinobi whom was looking for vengeance. Somehow he was able to escape, being a former Shinobi of the sand and Medical-nin. "Kodoku... I... I... I did not... Wanna... Thank you for being so lenient. I deserve death... I just hope that one day I may earn your forgiveness..." suddenly, he took a concealed Kunai, instantly decapitating himself much to the shock of others. The aftermath Toramaru, who was unconscious, was awakened by Raiku who barely had the energy to heal due to their defeat to Kodoku. Heiwa teleported the two shinobi to Kirigakure as Kodoku went to bury Genzou's body on the outskirts of Sunagakure. "Apology... Accepted, friend,"